heroesdreamsrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-01-15 - Fanboy Powers, Activate!
Funny how so many of New York's superheroes seem to have their own little territories that they stick to. Hell's Kitchen, for instance, has Daredevil; New York's answer to that OTHER pointy-masked intimidating vigilante. He does, however, leave the Kitchen from time to time, especially when the Kingpin or his cronies are involved- and given how often the big (and we mean BIG, literally) man's business expands into other neighbourhoods- even other cities- it means ol' Hornhead does get around a bit. Tonight, he can be spotted in Harlem- well, if you look hard enough. His feet fall almost soundlessly on a brownstone's rooftop garden before he hurls himself off it fearlessly, the billy club lashing out at /just/ the right moment to send him swinging to a neighbouring rooftop. The silloutte could /almost/ be mistaken for Spider-Man, but there's something more... focused about his movements. Like every last one is planned. He's clearly a man with something on his mind, and while he may not be in direct pursuit of any specific target at the moment, he does appear to be searching for someone. Two someones move down the street at a steady pace, one distinctly not dressed for the weather. Wearing a mere hoodie to combat the cold night, either the young woman in question is a masochist or some form of metahuman. Those who keep up with the newspapers and television might recognize her, but she wears nothing to denote her royal status, nor her superheroic persona. A full day of charity work has left her with just a bit of weariness in her step, enough to make her look a tempting target for a mugging, if nothing else. Well, for Virgil Hawkins it's -well- past bedtime - but he's got that covered at least, leaving Static free to patrol for once. Sure, he's being quiet, but with his Shock-saucer lit up like the fourth of july, it really doesn't make much of a difference. Cruising over the brownstones, even the watchful teen hero almost misses his fellow New Yorker. Almost. Catching just enough of a glimpse to make the wrong assumption, Static angles down sharply, relying on his 'cling to keep his feet planted. The women are a bit easier to spot, and with all the factors in place, it's -just- enough for a very wrong assumption as he closes with the blind crimefighter. "Someone must not -a told you, man. This 'hood's on shock-down." Silly rookies and their puns. Daredevil might not be able to see the lights in the night, but he can certainly hear the crackling energy and the smell of ozone in the air. Hm. Must be the local electrokinetic mask. He stops, mid leap, spinning right back around to perch on the raised edge of a rooftop to face the younger man, turning his face up towards him. His mask covers his eyes completely, but it's probably just special lenses that make it look like that... right? He manages not to groan at the pun. He's used to Parker and the constant quipping that comes with teaming up with him. "I wasn't aware you were that territorial," the Guardian Devil remarks, with little to no emotion in his voice, save just a touch- a very small touch- of amusement. The Amazon Princess turns to her sister, making a soft comment in Themysciran, before her head tilts, catching nearby sound, one eyebrow raising ever so slightly. "Sounds like fun on the rooftops." She murmurs in English, taking to the skies without hesitation, only to land on the rooftop, almost silently, behind Static's hovering form. Sighing softly, Donna shakes her head and murmurs, She ducks into an alley, and a few moments later, that area is filled with a flash of light. A few heartbeats behind Diana, a fully uniformed Troia touches down on the rooftop, nearby. Pulling up short, Static holds his electrically-charged hand to one side, a dumbfounded expression on his face as he blinks several times before managing a most elegant and articulate response. "I- You- ...but, that-I thought..." Yep. Master of the spoken word, this one. Seems he's a little too awestruck to notice the women behind him at the immediate moment. "...you're Daredevil! What're -you- doin' in Harlem?" A quick one, isn't he? "Poker night at Power Man's place," comes the reply from the man in red. Was... was that a joke? It's delivered so deadpan and gravelly that it's almost impossible to tell. He can hear the hearbeats of the two women in flight before they're on the rooftops, and can feel the heat from their bodies when they land. Unfortunately, having never met them before, not to mention having no way to recognize them from photographs, the only clue as to who they might be is the snippet of what sounds /kind of/ like Greek to his ears. Definitely a different dialect than what Elektra spoke, though. Their pulses assure him that they're not planning to attack, at least. "Evening." He tilts his head a little, giving them a polite nod. Interesting. Similar scents, but one more... earthy, though not in an unpleasant way. "Is Harlem off limits?" Diana steps out from the shadows, still in plain clothes. There's a reason she goes through so many outfits, and it isn't because she's a clothes horse. She doesn't tend to bring out the uniform until the situation warrents it. One hand rests on her hip, her head cocked slightly to one side, a faint smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "I hope not," says Troia from her position behind Static in the opposite direction from Diana. "After all, Sister Rose's kitchen would probably miss us if we stayed away too long." She folds her arms across her chest, her smile a close match to Diana's own. "But, I got the vague impression that the boys were trying to impress each other. Isn't that sweet?" The words would seem harsher from many, but the warmth of her tone makes it easy to tell that they're intended as nothing worse than good-natured ribbing. An eyeroll. "I thought -Batman- cornered the market on that kinda voice. Not like-" Whatever quip he had ready is almost immediately forgotten as Daredevil greets the new arrivals, prompting STatic to rotate and lift a yard or so. ...and for the second time in a few minutes, the teen hero's without something to say other than a half-breathless, "I'm guessin' that's more than just cosplay..." A few more blinks, and Static finally manages to find his sense of humor amongst the usual teenage hormones. "Just a, uh, misunderstanding. Besides. I'd have the sense beat into me if I said it was." Drifting slowly around the females, Static's sporting that confident smile of his again. "Name's Static. ...an' I'll put a shock to yo system." Daredevil actually puts his hand to his mask for a second at that line. Wow. He is /so/ glad he waited until after college to start the masked hero thing. He can only imagine the bad lines he would have used at that age. He makes a mental note to tell Spider-Man to drop by here some time. They could pun their enemies into submission. "I don't suppose any of you three have heard any rumours about Kingpin's weapons smugglers running through here," he wonders aloud. Evidently, he's not one for small talk. His intel about the operation is... sketchy, at best, but he's not going to pass up any lead that might lead to a bust on Fisk's organization. "Actually, Batman's voice is quite musical, when he wants to be." Diana's voice is tinged with good humor as she crosses her arms over her chest, a full blown smile escaping. The faint rasp of metal on metal, though muffled by fabric, is faintly audible. Is she wearing /armor/ under those clothes? Knowing her, it's entirely possible. "The kitchen would miss us, yes, but I'm sure we'd find some way to smuggle ourselves back into Harlem, Troia... Smuggling? I haven't heard anything about it..." "Unless you count smuggling Amazons into soup kitchens," Troia amends Diana's statement, "then neither do I. Actually, I'm not even sure I know who 'Kingpin' is. I'm... going to guess he's a criminal?" She offers a politely apologetic smile for her ignorance, but she doesn't seem ruffled by it. After all, she /knows/ she's knew at this. Static gets a friendly wink and a grin. She, at least, didn't mind the joke. Coming to rest between the amazons and the 'devil, Static hovers a foot or so over the roof and crosses his arms, realizing it's shop-talk time. "Not that I've heard, man. It's actually been pretty quiet the last few weeks. Most of the bangers are finally gettin 'the idea I'm here ta stay." Somehow, he resists the urge to push his luck with Troia. He knows what she's capable of, and even teenage hormones can't beat out self-preservation. Being a super-geek has it's advantages. "Hold up." Looking Diana over, the teen hero's eyes widen considerable, and he slips back into that oh-so-verbose mode. "If -she's- her... ...and you're up here, then that- You're- ...are you?" Daredevil remains quiet for the moment. Diana had called Donna Troia, so he is now assuming the other one is Wonder Woman. It's clear by his body language that there's a great deal of respect, though one more along the 'warriors passing in the night' line, in contrast to Static's... well. Fanboy glee is the phrase that comes to mind. Which is endearing, in its own way. At least the kid hasn't asked for anyone's autograph. The Amazon merely stands there for several moments, watching as Static works his way through the mental math of who's on first, before she extends one hand. "Call me Diana." She states, quite simply, clearly expecting the young man to take her hand, if only to prove that yes, she's real, and no, she isn't going to remove his manhood with one hand while grilling babies with the other, as certain movements might have the world believe. Troia's grin slips down into another gentle smile as Static stumbles over hers and Diana's names. "Troia," she confirms, since that name really does fit her best in this form. She asks, "I didn't catch either of your names? I'm afraid I'm a bit new to the job, and I don't know many of New York's costumed protectors as of yet." Virgil's got enough tact to avoid asking for autographs - at least while he has the costume on. The offered hand, however? That's a whole new ball of geek. After a moment of wide-eyed staring at Diana's hand, Static looks between Daredevil and Troia. Whether he's seeking permission, reassurance, or a certain lunatic celebrity is anyone's guess. Finally, shakily, he takes the hand, his eyes safely locked on Diana's face and looking every bit like he might hyperventilate and pass out at any moment, barely mutters, "...Wonder Woman. I'm shakin' hands with Wonder Woman..." "Daredevil," the one in red tells Troia, and even he can't hide the amused smile that Static's enthusiasm brings about. It only lasts for a few moments, but it is certainly there, before he's back to his whole stoic-intimidating-ninja-warrior act. There's a very faint tilt of his head, as if he's not sure if he's hearing something or not. "I should go. If you hear anything," he says in Static's direction, "just... drop by Hell's Kitchen and yell for me." There is no Devil Signal, evidently. And, after a respectful bow to the three of them, he disappears into the night. Almost literally- freaky ninja skills and all. "Please, it's just Diana." The Amazon covers Static's hand in hers, smiling. "And from what I've heard of you, Static, I'm not the last famous person who's going to want to shake your hand. You're a very brave young man, and if you weren't in need of a secret identity, I'm sure your family would be very proud of you." Troia watches Daredevil go, then she crosses over to stand near Diana and Static, still smiling. "I'm honored to meet you as well. Anyone who risks his life to protect those in need carries a bit of the spirit of the Amazon way." She too offers her hand. "Thank you for welcoming us into your neighborhood." Nodding absently, it takes several moments before Diana's words actually connect with Static's brain, and suddenly a thousand questions join those words. Unfortunately, all the teen hero can do for a bit is work his mouth soundlessly. Looks like the kid shorted out, until he finally blubbers out, "You've heard of me? Seriously? How cool is -that-?!" Finally regaining a bit of himself (and FIERCELY fighting the urge to ask for a photo, or an autograph, or -some- way to know this isn't just a dream), he flashes another shaky smile as he accepts Troia's hand in turn. "Hey, somebody's gotta do it, right? ...and anytime! What kinda hero'd I be if I didn't play welcome wagon?" "I chair the League, for the moment. Which means I pay close attention to young heroes in the world, and especially in the area. You've done some very heroic things, and that deserves acknowledgement. My sister speaks the truth. Continue your good work, and know tha-... Yes, this is Diana..." The Amazon raises one hand, gently placing it to her ear. "Yes, Watchtower, I understand. I'm on my way." She flashes an apolegetic smile at both, before shaking her head slightly. "I'm afraid the South Kasnians are pushing the terms of their treaty, again... Static, you are a welcome guest at the Hall of Justice and at Themyscira house, whenever you should wish. Troia... tell mother I won't be home for Melpomne's poetry reading, and give my apologies, please? This is going to take all day..." There's a faint hint of concern, and underlying that, a certain tiredness. Her mission will never end, so long as Ares still lives... Still, she leaps into the air with ease, taking off into the night sky with a quick wave and another smile. "I'll tell her," Troia confirms. "Gods be with you on your mission." Her smile has a touch of concern in it as she watches her sister go, but then she turns back to Static, looking unfazed. "I do admire you for doing what you do. I came here with Diana as an example to follow, yet you... are you not operating by yourself? Or... is the Daredevil a mentor of yours?" Static still seems to be in a bit of a fazed state, his tone a little distant as he watches Diana fly off. "Uh-huh..." Snapping out of it a little, he looks back to Troia (obviously struggling against the urge to glance down). "Huh? Oh, uh, no. I- I thought he was, y'know, one of the bad guys for a minute. ...what kinda ninja wears red, anyway?" It's a good thing his skin tone's dark enough to hide flushed cheeks for the most part. "Since the Bang, somebody's gotta stand up to the bang-babies. A few of 'em are like me and try ta help, but most of 'em were thugs and bangers in the first place. ...the ones that lived through it, anyway." Troia tilts her head a bit. "Bang... Bang-babies? What's that?" She can't hide her curiosity, but before she gives him a chance to answer, a sigh escapes her lips. "I... really would enjoy talking more, but just now I do need to get back to the embassy. I have to tell Mother that Diana won't be able to attend the reading, and Melpomne will be disappointed if neither of us is there." She offers a polite bow, smiling. "I hope we'll meet again soon, Static." "The Big Bang was a gang thing about a year ago--" Static's almost thankful that he's saved by the proverbial bell in this case. He's not too sure how much of the tale he should tell anyway. Drifting back and away from the amazon, Static gawks at the time. "Ah, man! Pops is gonna -kill- me!" A two-fingered salute and a "Same here, Troia!" later, and the teen's rocketing off. He has to get his gear off, sneak back home, and into bed before his dad wakes up. Ahhh, the life of a teenage superhero! Category:Logs